A dream comes true
by Yami Josh
Summary: The rating if for later chapters. So I hope you all enjoy this, my first fan fic inluding the real life me, to an extent that is.
1. Default Chapter

Hi there. This is your friendly neighborhood author, Yami Josh, here. Seeing on how I have to wait three days till I post a story, I figured I could write a decent one in that time. This is will be the shortest amount of time I have used to write a story. I hope you all enjoy my madness, err… I mean masterpiece.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did…. Or at least some stocks…. Or maybe some pocky….I am hungry.

Title: A dream comes true.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi there. My name is Josh, and I am a novice duelist. I just got into the game 'Duel Monsters' and am embarrassed to say that I am hooked already. I go to school with some great duelists. For example, Joey was the runner up in the Duelist Kingdom tournament after barely beating Bandit Keith. He may be foolish and arrogant, but when push comes to shove, he somehow makes it through the odds. Then there is the owner of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba. Seto doesn't have many true friends, except for his younger, and sometimes smarter, brother, Mokuba Kaiba. Not many people know his past, and he likes it that way. The only reason I know, and you might not believe this, but I was in the same orphanage as they were. So yeah, I kinda grew up with Seto and Mokuba. Finally, we have Yugi Moto, the king of all games it seems. He never losses. Last game I played with him, I found myself in some weird zone. He called it a 'Shadow game.' Anyways….

"Are you paying attention Josh?" A teacher asked with a raised eyebrow. Josh looked up with startled eyes. "I guess not. Now please pay attention or I will have to call your parents." The teacher said sternly as some kids oooohhh'ed at him.

"Yes Sensei." He said blushing a little. He always did that, daydreamed about playing duel monsters with the people on his favorite show. He wished he was with the crew every week, wanting to be in an adventure, wanting to be able to fight evil with Yugi.

Walking home one day, he took a different path home then he normally did. He didn't know why he did so, just a feeling he had to. As he walked down the street, he saw a little game shop. _Why not stop in here and see if they have any good cards here _he thought as he opened the door. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Josh asked. A strange man walked up from the back.

"Hello there. How may I help you?" The owner said looking at the teen. "Umm..yeah I was wondering if you had any Yu-Gi-Oh things…I am a collector." Josh said trying to sound professional. "Well, I have just one thing; it is a brand new VR game that allows you to seemingly jump into the world of Duel Monsters." The clerk said. "How much?" Josh asked curiously. "$50." "All right, but if I am not pleased, I get my money back ok?" Josh added in. "Okay. Here you go."

"I can believe that I got it for only $50. This must be my lucky day!" Josh said happily as he walked home. "Where have you been! You are a half-hour late!" His dad scolded as he walked into the house. He wasn't fond of anime. In fact, he hated it with a passion. "Don't tell me you were more cartoons." His dad added. "Dad, they are not cartoons." Josh said defending his anime pride. "They are Japanese animation. They are mostly story driven." "Meh, it's just another way of saying cartoon." His dad replied. Josh didn't feel like arguing with him at this time. He wanted to play his game. "Sure dad, whatever." He said as he walked into his room.

After reading the instructions, he had his VR system up and running. He put the game in, inserted his deck into the deck slot, and then turned it on. There was a bright flask, and the next thing he knew, he was in a VR world of Yu-Gi-Oh.

…or was he?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bows rapidly I am so sorry if I offend anyone with this. I will try to create a new chapter every month or so ((although this one took me 2 days)). So what did you think? Like, dislike, or neutral. Please review after reading. Arigato! –Yami Josh


	2. RealityReal or Virtual

Hey there in FanFic land. It is me, Yami Josh, with chapter 2. Yeah I know….pushing my luck. But I am bored and can't go to sleep so why not try to make another chapter. Incase you are wondering, 1) No you will not actually see him with Yugi and the gang yet. It is too early for that. 2) I will use some creative thinking like a new card or new Millennium Item that no one has. 3) I have no sleep. 4) There is no four. 5) Same as 4.

6) Aflac, ask about it at work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did…. Or at least some stocks…. Or maybe some pocky….I am hungry. GIVE ME POCKY OR GIVE ME RAMEN! patiently waits

Title: Reality-Real or Virtual

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh looked around in amazement. It looked so real. The air, the breeze, the smell. It all seamed real to him. _But this is just a virtual world. Nothing bad can really happen to me here. _He thought as he walked down the street, looking for Yugi Moto. He searched Battle city for about a half hour before giving up and heading to a card store. He knew that his deck was pretty weak. He opened the door slowly. "Hello? Is anyone here? I want to buy some good cards to improve my deck." He said looking around waiting for a response. After waiting 10 minutes, he decided to look around card shop. _No touching, just looking._ He thought to himself as he looked at some of the cards, and paused looking at a card, his favorite card, the Millennium Shield. He smiled and saw how much it was. "Wow. That card is only 5001 yen and there is only one." He reached for where his wallet would be. To his surprise, in a way, it was there and a little thicker then he remembered. He opened his wallet to find it filled with Yen. _How did they know how much money I had in my wallet? _He wondered, now starting to get a little worried. The owner walked in slowly.

"May I help you?" He said causing Josh to look up startled. "Y..Yeah, I wanted that Millennium Shield card please." Josh said slowly. "Allright…. You must really like that card." The owner said getting the card Josh requested. "Yeah, it is my favorite." Josh admitted. "Well why don't you go and check out the museum. I heard that they found a real Millennium Shield and there is a legend surrounding it." Josh's eyes snapped open and looked up. "Really?!?" "Yes they just announced it on the television. Tell you what, I will sell you the card for half off because I see the dedication in your eyes." He said putting his hand out for the other's cash. Josh paid him and received his card. "Arigato." He said bowing before running over to the museum to see the real life Millennium Shield.

He looked at the exhibit and there was a line of people. Josh walked to the end of the line. At the end he saw Mai there(2). "Excuse me, but what is this line for?" He said standing behind Mai. There was at least 10 people in front of him. "You don't know? They said someone is destined to have the shield. The chosen one will be able to lift it with one hand. So far no one has succeeded. What is your name?" Mai asked. "Oh… Josh. My name is Josh and my favorite card is actually the Millennium Shield." He said. "And you are Mai, a great duelist that went from 1 star chip, to be the forth place finisher in the tournament at duelist kingdom." He added smiling. The line was moving pretty fast and it was Mai's turn. "Well, I hope if I don't get it, you do." Mai said hitting Josh in the arm pretty hard. He winced a little in shock. He felt it. He felt pain where he knew there were no sensors. But before he could think about it to much, he was shoved up to the shield. "Hurry up. I want to try already." Some people said behind him. He just nodded and tried to lift the shield.

As soon as he put his hand on the shield, it glowed, but it seemed that he was the only one who saw it. He then pulled it up with one hand, the crowd gasping and murmuring. He felt a rush of power flow into him and also a presence of someone else. Then he relized it. This was a real Millennium Item, and now he had a soul of someone from the past in him now. He walked off the platform and walked down putting the shield on his back. It fit easily and was quite light. He then tried to logout and save, but there was a problem. He couldn't. Then reality hit. This world was now his real world. He shivered and rubbed his arms going to a hotel room. He paid and laid down on a bed after taking off the shield. He was hoping that he would wake up in his own bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1) I am not sure of the actual cost in Yugi's world so forgive me.

2) Ok ok. Kill me. I put Mai in. It was either her or Rex.

So, what do you all think of Chapter 2? I hope you like it. I am getting around to writing more and more but I hope that you like the story telling. And if you want me to duel you, IM me at or ok? Tell me what cards are in your deck and if you are aligned to the good or bad. I hope to get some good challengers. Am I forgetting something…. Oh yeah! So what did you think? Like, dislike, or neutral. Please review after reading. Arigato! –Yami Josh


End file.
